Ordnance or other threats buried underground pose a threat to military personnel and civilians. In an effort to analyze how some underground ordnance are constructed, it is important to extract the ordnance or threat without it exploding or activated. Currently, underground threats are removed by manually digging around the threat device, and manually extracting the threat device by pulling on a line attached to the threat device.